


Aceptándolo

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Día 3. SoulmatesPorque sin importar cuanto reniegues de tu soulmate, el universo sabelo que hace. Porque podrás creer que no son el uno para el otro, pero pronto descubrirás como estas equivocado y el universo se encargará de echártelo en cara.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Aceptándolo

**#BruceHal #HalBruce #BatLantern #BatLanternWeek2020**

_"Soulmate o alma gemela, es una entidad separada con la que uno ha pasado muchas vidas como amigo, amante o compañero. Las almas gemelas tienen grandes matrimonios y una gran unión de corazones."_ _"Sin embargo, tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas; que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano, que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo."_

Bruce, no dejaba de repetir en su mente, las palabras que hace tantos años, sus amados padres, le habían dicho. De niño, soñaba con encontrar a esa persona que el universo había destinado para él. Con quién compartiría su existencia; pero tras la muerte de ellos, olvidó por completo ese deseo. Enfocó su vida y energías en traer justicia a su ciudad. Batman, lo absorbió y Bruce Wayne, pasó a ser solo un disfraz.

No contó con que el universo, más sabio que él; le echaría en cara que las cosas no estaban bajo su control. Que efectivamente, había una persona destinada a compartir su vida y, lejos de ser alguien normal, alguien a quien tendría que alejar para mantener a salvo; sería todo lo contrario.

De entrada, no era una ella, sino un él. Era un él fuerte, atractivo y valiente. Era un él, que poseía una voluntad inquebrantable, que buscaba mantener la justicia en el universo. Era un él, que en vez de quedarse atrás, a salvo, lejos de todo lo peligroso; hacia lo contrario. Era alguien que caminaba a su lado, que podía estar hombro a hombro en su cruzada y que sin pensarlo, saltaba al peligro en pro del bienestar de todos los demás.

Cuánta razón había tenido su padre y eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa. Su alma gemela, era alguien que ponía todo su mundo de cabeza, que le hacía dudar de todo lo que creía y concebía como único. Era un escandaloso, quejoso, ruidoso y orgulloso chico, de ojos avellanas llenos de vida, de sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante; con cabellera castaña y que a simple vista parecía ser muy suave. De buena altura y complexión física admirable. Un alma libre de ataduras. Un caballero esmeralda, que proyectaba su luz cálida, alejando así las sombras que durante años han sido sus fieles compañeras.

.

.

.

Cuando descubrió que la persona que complementaba su vida, era nada más y nada menos que el hombre más serio, enojón y callado del universo; sintió que el universo le daba un gancho al hígado por todo lo cabrón que había sido en su vida. ¿Dónde estaba la sexy y sensual mujer que le amaría por la eternidad? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba en su imaginación y los recuerdos de todas aquellas chicas con las que se acostó. No le molestaba que fuera un él, había probado de todo en la vida que simplemente la idea no le era desagradable. Era más bien que particularmente, siendo que había millones de hombres en el mundo, fuera él.

Su padre debía de estarse burlando de él en el más allá, pues nunca creyó que sus palabras se harían verdad y que a su alma, estaría ligada a un ser tan opuesto a lo que concebía como ideal. Que sería una persona tan diferente, que formarían una perfecta combinación. Un yin y yang. Luz y oscuridad. Día y noche, y es que, tener como compañero de vida al príncipe de Gotham, no hacía más que parecerle inverosímil. Barry aún se burlaba de él por esa situación.

.

.

.

Ambos sabían que eran destinados, almas gemelas, que se complementaban en más de un sentido y prueba de eso era la reciente misión. Donde se compenetraron tanto que lograron desenvolverse como uno mismo, bajo una conexión única e inigualable. El éxito obtenido iba más allá del bienestar del mundo, habían descubierto esa parte del otro que con tanto ahínco se habían negado a ver. Por primera vez, pensar en el contrario como su alma gemela, ya no resultaba una idea descabellada, ni una idea absurda.

No mencionaron palabra alguna, no hacía falta. La conexión y entendimiento al aceptarse como complemento del otro, les bastaba para comprender que la charla que tanto habían pospuesto, al fin se daría y en las mejores condiciones que ambos, podían permitir. La cita fue clara y tras un asentimiento silencioso, cada uno partió a su hogar, era momento de alistarse.

.

.

.

Los cuerpos calientes, sudorosos y con marcas por doquier, eran la prueba innegable de que la plática había tenido resultados por demás, mejores de lo que ambos creían. ¿Cuándo el sexo había sido así de bueno? Fue la pregunta que ambos se hicieron y la respuesta fue la misma. Nunca. Porque esto que estaban haciendo no era simple sexo, no era liberar tensiones ni pasar un rato agradable. Esto era la unión de sus almas, esas que en cada vida se habían buscado, encontrado y amado. ¿Por qué hace cuanto que se amaban? Fácil. Desde ese primer encuentro en Gotham, esa primera mirada fue el detonante, solo que ninguno quiso creerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo; pero ahí estaba la prueba, pulsante y latente igual a sus miembros.

— ¡Maldición, Wayne! –Exclamó sin pudor, disfrutando de las atenciones que recibía y que le harían terminar en breve.

—Calla, Jordan y sigue. –Ordenó en medio de lo que intento sonara a un gruñido pero fallando miserablemente, pues se escuchó demasiado lascivo, disfrutando del menor como con nadie.

Sonrío coqueto, y sin esperar ninguna demanda más, besó con fervor, entrega y pasión los belfos delgados y que le sabían a ambrosía. Sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron ese antiguo baile que solo los amantes de más de una vida juntos, podrían danzar. Ambos lo pensaron, lo sintieron y lo callaron; no fue necesario decirlo en voz alta, pero sabían que en algún momento, ese sentimiento tomaría el control y que nada podrían hacer para contenerlo… y tampoco es como que quisieran seguir haciéndolo. Sus almas se habían reencontrado, aceptado y ahora, amándose como debió ser desde que se conocieron; gritaron al mundo y al universo, que nuevamente estaban juntas y sin importa que, lucharían por permanecer así.


End file.
